


Charlie Brown Tree

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tree Jamie and Jordie bring home isn't exactly what Tyler had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Brown Tree

"Did you get the tree?" Tyler called out as the door opened. He had been bringing boxes of decorations down from the attic trying to figure out what they had while Jamie and Jordie had went to go find a tree.

Jamie appeared in the archway, looking unsure. "Ummm...sort of."

"Sort of?" Tyler looked at him in suspicion.

Jordie showed up behind him, holding what Tyler could only describe as a stick.

"What is that?" Tyler arched an eyebrow.

"It was the only one left. Probably shouldn't have waited so long," Jordie answered. Their schedule had kept them away from home until the break.

Tyler was disappointed but he could see the Jamie was worried so he threw a smile on his face. "It's perfect. I've always wanted a Charlie Brown tree."

It didn't take long to decorate the "tree" and later after supper while the were sitting in the living room, Jamie pulled him closer and whispered, "I promise next year I'll find you the biggest tree I can."

And he kept that promise.


End file.
